Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for managing power consumption of an electronic device.
Related Art
The increasing functionality and popularity of electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, has resulted in demand for significantly higher data rates. For example, many software applications that execute on these electronic devices provide rich user experiences by receiving and transmitting large amounts of information with other electronic devices.
However, electronic devices with higher data rates typically consume significantly more power. In portable electronic devices, this increased power consumption usually decreases the operating time between recharging of the battery. In turn, the reduced operating time can degrade the user experience, which can be frustrating for consumers, and thus can adversely impact sales and customer retention.